


Il pacificatore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantolato battito cardiaco [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Introspection, Songfic, Suicide Attempt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Song-fic di My R, la canzone dei Vocaloid. Scritta a 4 mani con Lady Atena.Nel testo sono citati alcuni brani della canzone Prom Queen di Molly Kate Kestner.





	Il pacificatore

Il pacificatore

 

Alcuni petali di ciliegio erano caduti sul terrazzino della scuola e rotolavano sul pavimento candido, sferzando le sbarre di ferro.

La porta si aprì e Takeshi attraverso il terrazzino. Intravide una figura davanti a sé, mentre si sfilava le scarpe di vernice nera della divisa e le teneva con una mano.

Takeshi alzò gli occhi verso la figura, aveva i capelli mori che scintillavano di rame alla luce del sole. Takeshi si sporse in avanti allungando la mano.

"Ehi, aspetta! Non farlo!" strillò.

La figura si girò verso di lui, con gli occhi blu dilatati.

"Non mi vorrà mai", disse, e singhiozzò.

Takeshi strinse il pugno, abbassando gli occhi. La figura di un bambino castano, che guardava un altro in giacca e cravatta, seduto su delle scale. Il piccolo castano sorrise, porgendo all'altro un fiore con sopra una farfalla dalle ali nere.

Takeshi si riscosse, sollevò di scatto la testa con gli occhi lucidi.

"E tu vorresti buttarti per un motivo così stupido? Scommetto che nessuno ti ha mai portato via niente!" strillò.

Il giovane gli sorrise, si voltò di spalle e sparì.

  


**

  


Con un sospiro, Takeshi varcò la soglia del balcone che dava sul tetto.

< Ieri c'era quel ragazzino, ma oggi lo farò > si disse.

Sollevò lo sguardo, con una scarpa per metà sfilata, e vide la sagoma di un ragazzino dai capelli mori appena lunghi rannicchiato sul bordo.

"Ehi! Non farlo!" gridò.

Il ragazzino si alzò e si voltò verso di lui, le lacrime agli occhi.

"Mi prendono tutti in giro!".

Takeshi strinse i denti abbassando lo sguardo, la figura di un uomo che teneva stretti i polsi sanguinanti di una donna apparve davanti a lui. Sollevò il capo, a denti stretti.

"Scommetto che tu hai una famiglia che ti vuole, a casa!" strillò.

La figura si sporse, gli sorrise e sparì.

Takeshi camminava a passo spedito per il corridoio.

< Ancora e ancora, quei dannati ragazzini continuano ad andare sul tetto per cose stupide! Il cane andato in campagna, quando poteva essere morto. Il padre con un lavoro sottopagato, quando poteva essere un nullatenente. La ragazza che li ha piantati, quando potevano essere traditi. Il ragazzo che non li ha mai guardati, quando poteva essere un nemico giurato di famiglia. I guai con i voti, quando potevano essere costretti a perdere ogni gara per non farsi notare. Un ragazzo che è già fidanzato, quando potevano essere ignorati o odiati. Stupidi, stupidi, stupidi! Oggi non permetterò a nessuno di fermarmi! > pensò.

Uscì sul balcone e sgranò gli occhi vedendo un ragazzo uguale a lui, con una tuta da baseball, in piedi dietro la ringhiera.

"Ehi! Non farlo!" urlò Takeshi.

Il ragazzo lo guardò.

"Mia madre è morta per colpa mia, e mio padre muore di fame e stenti per la stessa ragione. A scuola tutti mi idolatrano, ma le uniche persone che m'interessano mi considerano un mostro, un assassino, un ostacolo o un idolo da guardare da lontano. Non posso mai fare sul serio, non posso mai lasciarmi andare, devo controllare ogni gesto ed emozione per non far uscire il demone, l'acidità e l'oscurità dal mio cuore. Non posso piangere per non rendere vani gli sforzi di mio padre e non posso lamentarmi perché tutti hanno problemi più vecchi e seri dei miei. Pensano che io sappia cosa voglio e cosa devo fare, ma in realtà seguo ciecamente i desideri altrui, per paura che non troverei niente dentro di me. O che, peggio, troverei davvero il nostro spietato che posso essere. Sono geloso e disperato e solo, non so a chi appartiene il mio cuore e la mia fedeltà, e tutto quello che la persona a cui tengo di più al mondo vuole è che io mi allontani da tutto questo per non diventare lui, quando già lo sono".

Takeshi lo guardò. Il ragazzo aveva gli occhi blu, i capelli mori appena più lunghi, e cicatrici ovunque sui polsi che s'intravedevano dalla giacca da baseball.

"... Io... Non... Io non...".

Si morse il labbro.

< Cosa posso dirgli? Ha i miei stessi problemi! Non posso fermarlo! > pensò.

Il ragazzo lo guardò, sospirò e scavalcò la ringhiera, dirigendosi verso la porta.

"Immagino che oggi non sia il mio giorno".

Takeshi si girò e lo vide sparire.

  


**

  


Takeshi raggiunse il tetto, il braccio ingessato stretto al petto.

Guardò di sotto, sorrise malinconico riuscendo a togliere la giacca da baseball con un movimento di spalle. Si passò la mano tra i capelli mori, i raggi del sole li facevano brillare di riflessi color rame. Socchiuse gli occhi, che divennero blu per un secondo, per poi tornare castani.

"Quindi oggi è il mio turno" disse.

Prese un respiro, toccandosi il braccio rotto.

"Nessuno mi fermerà. D'altronde, con questo braccio, non potrò giocare a baseball, quindi non vale la pena continuare" sussurrò.

Prese un respiro profondo e si lasciò cadere. Tsuna lo afferrò di scatto per il collo della camicia, sporto in avanti.

"Ehi! Fermati, Yamamoto!".

Takeshi spalancò gli occhi e si appese al bordo del tetto, Tsuna era completamente sporto verso di loro.

"Non prendermi in giro! Vuoi davvero morire per una cosa così stupida?!".

Takeshi sgranò gli occhi, che divennero umidi. Scoppiò a ridere, appeso con una mano al cornicione e quella di Tsuna a tenergli l'altra.

  


**

  


Takeshi sorrise stendendo le gambe sull'erba, il cappellino da baseball di fianco a sé.

"E così alla fine, dopo che per quasi un anno mi ero convinto da solo a non saltare, non avevo più scuse. È in quel momento che Tsuna mi ha tirato su".

Sorrise ampiamente, guardando Hayato.

"So che un braccio rotto può sembrare una motivazione stupida, ma ne avevo così tante ... E non le ho mai dette a nessuno, perché, beh, è stupido no? Anche il Boss mi disse che ci sono cose più serie!".

Gokudera si piegò in avanti e lo guardò in viso, la figura di Yamamoto si rifletteva nelle sue iridi verde chiaro.

"Non ci sono motivazioni stupide per azioni così eccessive. Però il Decimo voleva solo motivarti a continuare la tua vita" ribatté.

Takeshi annuì, lanciò un'occhiata alla strada.

< Tsuna è ancora lontano, credo di poter parlare tranquillamente ancora un po'. Non vorrei Boss pensasse io non gli sia grato per quel gesto > si disse.

Incrociò le caviglie, slacciandosi lentamente la giacca da baseball, mostrando la maglietta con il numero 80.

"So cosa intendeva dire Tsuna, ma ti assicuro che in fondo erano davvero cose stupide. Insomma, sono o non sono l'idolo della scuola perfino adesso? Che problemi vuoi che abbia?" chiese.

Ridacchiò, guardando il cielo azzurro.

"La mia preoccupazione più grande è se riuscirò a beccare sia Ryohei che Chrome nello stesso giorno, tutto qui" disse, con tono frivolo.

Gokudera gli afferrò il polso con decisione.

"Se soffri, il problema c'è. Non ignorare i tuoi sentimenti, mai..." disse gelido.

Takeshi guardò la mano candida di Gokudera stretta al suo polso.

"Hayato..." sussurrò.

Sorrise ampiamente, chiudendo gli occhi.

"Mah, mah! Sai bene che non dico bugie, se posso evitarlo! Sono l'idolo della scuola, sono giovane e ho tutto quello che si può volere! Neanche tu puoi negare che nessuno si lamenterebbe di questo!".

Gokudera serrò di più, arrossandogli la pelle.

"Io lo farei".

Takeshi lo guardò, specchiandosi negli occhi dell'altro. Vi vide riflessi i propri, spalancati.

"... Perché?" sussurrò.

"Io sono scappato da una prigione d'oro, con lampadari di diamante e strade lastricate di lacrime che brillavano come cristallo" rispose Hayato. Si alzò in piedi e lo attirò a sé, abbracciandolo con l'altro braccio.

"Non vuoi vivere quando tutto ti sembra falso e tu pensi di non essere altro che una maschera in più in un vuoto ballo" sussurrò rauco.

Takeshi lo abbraccio dolcemente, gli passò la mano tra i capelli con un sorriso e gli occhi socchiusi, il capo poggiato contro Hayato.

"È diverso, tu vivevi di bugie e non desideravi altro che la verità e l'affetto sincero dei tuoi cari. Io ho avuto un padre che mi ha dato affetto, onestà e tutto quello che aveva, perfino quando non gli era rimasto nulla. Tutta la mia vita... Io stesso sono il sogno ad occhi aperti di ogni adolescente".

Gokudera gli accarezzò la testa, ancora poggiata contro di sé.

"Nessuno ti vedeva come una persona vera, ma come un sogno.

T'invidiavano, ti stavano lontani o idolatravano l'ombra di quello che abbiamo imparato ad amare noi che siamo i tuoi amici".

Takeshi sollevò lentamente il capo.

"E cosa sono io?" mormorò, inudibile.

"Hayato-kun! Takeshi!".

Takeshi voltò il capo di scatto, vedendo Tsuna correre verso di loro, la borsa scolastica buttata sulla spalla. Scivolò sul prato, rotolò e finì seduto accanto a loro. Sorrise, sporco di terra tra i capelli castani, guardando i due abbracciati.

"Che fate, cominciate senza di me?" protestò.

Gokudera si staccò da Takeshi, arrossendo e si piegò in avanti, porgendo la mano a Sawada.

"Volete una mano per rialzarvi, Decimo?" chiese.

Tsuna accettò la mano, si mise di fianco ai due e buttò in terra la cartella.

" _Aaaah_ , sono distrutto! Deve essere l'inferno!" protestò.

Takeshi ridacchiò, strofinandosi il naso.

"Su, su. Te la stai cavando alla grande!".

Tsuna ridacchiò, scrollò le spalle.

"Siete voi quelli con i corsi difficili, quindi non dovrei lamentarmi".

Li guardò, sporse le labbra.

"Beh? Perché eravate così abbracciati?".

Gokudera strinse le braccia al petto e guardò il giapponese di sottecchi, i suoi occhi dal taglio orientale, le sue labbra piegate in un sorriso e i suoi morbidi capelli neri tenuti dal gel.

Starnutì e, slacciatasi la cravatta, disse: "Parlavamo".

Tsuna ridacchiò.

"Non ho più tredici anni, Hayato-kun, adesso lo so quando menti!".

Takeshi si passò la mano tra i capelli leggermente umidi di sudore, che brillavano di riflessi bronzei.

"Io... potrei aver chiesto ad Hayato cosa sono secondo lui".

Tsuna sporse le labbra.

"Un Varia mancato solo perché non hai tempo di fare l'ammissione?".

Gokudera negò con il capo.

"Stavamo parlando sul serio, Decimo! Però il maniaco del baseball non uccide" borbottò.

Tsuna li guardò, sospirò e si slacciò la cravatta, lasciandola ricadere sulla camicia sporca di terra.

"Takeshi... è vero che alle medie pensavo tu fossi una specie di Prom Queen, ed ero invidioso perché avevi un padre fantastico e io pensavo che il mio fosse un idiota che si era finto morto perché 'era romantico'... ma ora sappiamo tutti cosa sei davvero".

Takeshi lo guardò con gli occhi liquidi, Tsuna sorrise.

"Taki! La cascata. Forte, sempre in movimento, impossibile da fermare, il cui corso non può essere deviato! Fai tutto quello che ti passa per la testa, riesci a frequentare qualcosa come cinquanta persone in una giornata sola senza mai ignorarne o liquidarne qualcuna in fretta, riesci sempre a dare a tutti il giusto spazio e hai le risposte a domande che neanche sapevo di avere! Sei fantastico!".

Gokudera piegò le labbra rosee in un sorriso.

"Non si potrebbe spiegare meglio, Decimo" sussurrò.

Takeshi abbassò il capo.

< Loro amano questa maschera che ho costruito. Da Prom Queen a Pacificatore, fa davvero differenza? > si chiese.

Strinse i pugni sulle ginocchia.

< Per mio padre faceva differenza? Ah, Dio salvi la reginetta del ballo, il sogno ad occhi aperti degli adolescenti, ma guai a guardare cosa fa davvero il giorno dopo. La vedresti trasformare le sue lacrime in diamanti per la sua corona, e non ti piacerebbe più molto come spettacolo > pensò.

Strinse le labbra, sospirò.

< Forse devo fare così. Xanxus ha reso i peccati una corona, io posso rendere le lacrime la mia > si disse.

Sollevò il capo, sorridendo.

"Sei migliorato molto a consolare la gente, Boss".

Tsuna lo guardò, osservò Hayato.

"... Ma con lui credo funzioni meglio la pratica, neh, Hayato-kun?".

Gokudera si sedette con le gambe incrociate.

"Penso di sì, perché temo che con le orecchie non ci voglia sentire" ammise.

Takeshi lanciò uno sguardo al prato deserto e alla strada vuota, inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Cosa volete fare nel mezzo del nulla?".

Tsuna ridacchiò, gli avvolse le braccia al collo.

"Ecco, quando fai così sembri Squalo. Manca il 'Vooooooi'", disse, mimando l'esclamazione di Superbi.

Gokudera scoppiò a ridere e dimenò la mano davanti a sé.

"Mocciosi!" lo imitò a sua volta.

Takeshi rise con forza, premette la mano sul capo di Tsuna scompigliandogli i capelli.

"Allora direbbe 'Baka di un Boss! Non lo vedi che il moccioso pensa di non avere niente di suo come la comune feccia?!'".

Tsuna sollevò stupido lo sguardo, gli occhi castani gli prendevano metà del viso.

"Ti senti così? Vuoto? Con tutte le cose belle che fai per noi, e per tutti?".

Takeshi sobbalzò, abbassò lo sguardo.

"... Scusa".

"Takeshi... forse dovresti pensare di più a te stesso" bisbigliò Gokudera.

Takeshi sollevò di scatto il capo, agitando le mani davanti a sé.

"A me piace occuparmi di voi! ... Credo. Intendo, non è un peso o altro. Voglio che siate protetti!... Solo che...".

Tsuna si scostò da lui, gli strofinò il naso contro la guancia.

"Pensi non venga da te. So com'è. Quando Primo mi ha dato l'approvazione come Cielo anche se non avevo fatto niente, mi sono sentito completamente inutile! Non importa cosa facessi o cosa mi dicessero, pensavo di non meritarlo, e che avrei dovuto faticare come tutti voi!".

Takeshi lo guardò battendo le palpebre, Tsuna sorrise a gambe incrociate sull'erba.

"Poi ho capito una cosa. Se quello che stai per fare, quello che stai per essere, non ti piace, devi gridarlo. Solo così sono riuscito a non diventare Decimo o NeoPrimo o altre follie simili. Se pensi non venga da te, dillo a tutti, urlalo al mondo. Al diavolo cosa penseranno! Noi ti aiuteremo a trovare te stesso, qualsiasi cosa sia!".

Gokudera prese la mano di Sawada nella propria.

"Bisogna almeno provarci, insieme" sussurrò.

Tsuna strinse la mano ad Hayato, gli poggiò un delicato bacio sulle labbra e mise il mento sulla sua spalla, guardando Takeshi.

"Io pensavo che, imbranato come sono, nessuno mi avrebbe mai voluto. Ho creduto che solo facendo il Boss dei Vongola sareste tutti rimasti con me e vi avrei protetto. Beh, era una bugia, e se pensi che non ti vorremo più per quello che sei davvero, scoprirai che anche quella è una bugia!".

Takeshi li guardò, prese una mano di Tsuna e una di Hayato. Baciò le dita di Sawada e le nocche a Gokudera, sollevò gli occhi.

"Sapete di essere le persone più buone e dolci del mondo, vero?".

Tsuna arrossì.

"Lo sai che né tu né il mio baka-fidanzato qui di fianco siete malvagi corruttori di Tsuna innocenti?" borbottò.

"Decimo... io forse no" ammise Hayato, avvertendo le orecchie scottare.

Tsuna lo guardò, sporgendo le labbra.

"Non sai di essere buono, o di non avermi corrotto?" chiese.

Takeshi li guardò, sorrise.

"Direi entrambe le cose, visto quanto è modesto!".

"Secondo me tu sei veramente Baka, Takeshi. O no? Dimmelo tu" cambiò discorso Gokudera, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

Tsuna gli diede un pizzicotto al braccio.

"Se scappate tutti e due dal discorso, non otterremo nulla!" protestò.

Takeshi si sedette a gambe incrociate sull'erba.

"Tsuna, anche tu pensi cose che non ci dici. Per alcuni è complicato da ammettere" disse, dolce.

Si passò la mano tra i capelli, mugugnò.

"Per quel che riguarda me... Tutto ciò di cui sono sicuro è che quello che dovrei essere non andrebbe bene a nessuno...".

Gokudera si premette il mento sul petto.

"Dacci una possibilità di conoscerti" implorò.

Tsuna si scostò, sospirò e si alzò in piedi. Si tolse la camicia spiegazzata, la gettò sull'erba e li guardò dall'alto.

"Va bene, mostri spaventosi, ora vi faccio vedere io!" stabilì.

Takeshi batté le palpebre.

"Boss?" chiese.

Tsuna si sfilò le scarpe, poggiando i calzini sull'erba.

"Tu, Hayato, sei uno tsundere di prima categoria! Fai tanto il duro, e poi non hai il coraggio di dormire prima di aver controllato che Lambo e I-Pin siano sotto le coperte a fare bei sogni! Sei convinto di essere o un peso o un pericoloso mafioso, ma da quando hai smesso di farti saltare in aria non fai più paura neanche a me, Dino o Skull! E infine, senza di te, penserei ancora di essere un incompetente costretto ad assecondare gli altri per non restare solo. Mi hai reso libero, e soprattutto felice!" strillò.

Guardò Takeshi, duro.

"E tu. Non hai esitato a combattere con Chikusa quando hai visto Hayato ferito, e quasi ti sei fatto divorare un braccio da Ken per difendermi! Sei orgoglioso e odi perdere, hai rinunciato agli allenamenti di baseball solo per dimostrare che potevi battere Squalo, forse il miglior spadaccino del mondo! Ma hai talmente paura di fare del male che non hai mai attaccato Kyoya, e non hai mai avuto il fegato di fare sul serio con Genkishi, due delle persone più forti e che più vogliono sfidarti nell'universo! Credi di doverci proteggere da qualche verità o mondo spaventoso, come se tu avessi già visto tutte le cose brutte del mondo, ma sei un ragazzino proprio come noi! Hai fatto cose stupide per orgoglio, gelosia, rabbia, vergogna o chissà cos'altro, ma non puoi pagare tutta la vita gli errori di un bambino!".

Gokudera fissò Tsuna con gli occhi sgranati, la bocca socchiusa.

Takeshi lo guardava a propria volta battendo le palpebre.

Tsuna grugnì, arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo.

"Non fissatemi così e dite qualcosa" borbottò.

Takeshi sorrise, sospirò e scosse il capo. Si mise in piedi, poggiò un bacio sulle labbra di Sawada.

"Sei stato... Divino, Tsuna. Non avevo idea tenessi così tanto a questa cosa" ammise.

Prese a dondolare sulla punta delle scarpe.

"Non so cosa pensa Hayato, ma se fai così io ... io voglio per lo meno crederci".

"Io ci credo già, Yamamoto. Sei solo un ragazzo di diciott'anni, come noi. Abbiamo tutta la vita davanti" disse Hayato, passandosi una ciocca grigia tra indice e pollice.

Takeshi arrossì, si sporse e poggiò un bacio sulla fronte di Hayato.

"Come la Reginetta del ballo, solo diciottenne, che deve già sapere come rendere le sue lacrime diamanti, in modo che nessuno le veda mentre brillano sulla sua corona".

Tsuna gonfiò le guance a pugni stretti.

"Non m'importa niente di balli e delle loro regine. Non vi lascerò credere di essere mostri corruttori, senza speranza e costretti a fingere un altro ruolo per non sentirvi vuoti o inutili" disse.

Takeshi lo baciò, Tsuna ricambiò mentre prendeva la mano di Hayato.

Hayato prese la mano di Sawada nella propria e posò un bacio sull'angolo della bocca di Takeshi, ancora impegnata.

Takeshi si scostò da Tsuna e baciò Hayato. Tsuna fece un passo indietro, si tolse la parte di sopra dei vestiti passandosi le mani sul petto definito.

"Voglio che facciate quel che vi sentite, qualsiasi cosa sia. Io non farò una piega, lo prometto" disse.

Takeshi si scostò appena da Hayato, con gli occhi liquidi. Ridacchiò, abbracciò entrambi attirandoli a sé.

"Mi sa che sei stato troppo con i Varia, Tsuna" disse.

Gokudera appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Sawada.

"Il Decimo è sempre stato meraviglioso, incredibile e perfetto così. Solo che lo doveva scoprire lui" disse, lasciandosi stringere da Yamamoto.

Tsuna ridacchiò, strofinando il capo contro Takeshi.

"Amore, anche tu non capisci quanto sei unico, e Takeshi pensa di mangiarci tutti se alza la voce. Quindi mi sa che non sono solo io".

Takeshi carezzò la schiena nuda di Tsuna, stringendo anche Hayato.

"Siete due dei miei tesori più preziosi" mormorò.

Tsuna posò un bacio sulle labbra di Takeshi, si voltò a baciare anche Hayato e sorrise.

"Possiamo costruire insieme quello che siamo e che non siamo. Ad esempio, possiamo dire che la tua reazione spontanea è abbracciare la gente".

Takeshi ridacchiò.

"Quella di Hayato è attaccarsi a te".

"Veramente, la mia reazione più spontanea al momento è questa" disse Hayato. Colpì Takeshi con una pacca leggera sulla nuca e scoppiò a ridere.

Tsuna rise con lui, rosso in volto, scuotendo il capo.

"I miei due baka! Siete senza dubbio questo!".

Takeshi si morse il labbro strozzando una risata, sentì Tsuna dargli un pizzicotto e scoppiò a ridere istericamente. Scosse il capo, lo gettò all'indietro e rise forte. Si chinò su di loro, avvolgendoli del tutto.

"Credo di non volere davvero nient'altro" sussurrò.


End file.
